


Rein It In

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Equestrian Club shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Riddle hears a commotion coming from the stables and who would it belong to but the ever loud and boisterous first year that’s recently joined the equestrian club!
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Rein It In

"Dorté, stop moving around so much!"

"Oh don't whinny at me--!"

Riddle, curious about the amount of commotion coming from inside the stables, couldn't help but creep further near, not quite inside said building but close enough to hear what other noises the occupants from inside might make.

It was a Thursday which meant no equestrian club members should be inside. Emphasis on _should._ Yet from what he was hearing it was quite the opposite. At times he caught Silver napping on the 'nice straw beds' inside Platinum's stall, as he put it. Platinum, a horse he established a partnership with, coat-shimmering a brilliant metallic grey that slowly transitioned to black at their hocks and muzzle. They were a rather fickle one, their elegance as much intimidating to the other members of the club and yet it was Silver who managed to bridle the equine with ease.

Another shrill shout, and Riddle crosses out the possibility of the owner of that voice belonging to Silver, he doesn't have such a booming voice, thunderous _even_. Which left only one other member who could be the culprit.

"Dorté! I said--!" A loud thump. Another whinny.

Riddle throes open the wooden gate to the stables to find Sebek, which wasn't unexpected. He was an active member in the club, showed up early to meets and made sure to check in on horses when Riddle so asked him. What _was_ unexpected was the manner he found him in…

He was on the floor, straw and all sorts of hay on his clothes and hair, sticking up in every single direction possible. Dishevelled was the best way he could describe the state he was in, Dorté, a proud clydesdale who stood 18 hands high, was nuzzling his snout into his rider, head lowering as they incessantly prodded into Sebek's shoulder.

_He could suffice well enough as a scarecrow_ , Riddle supplied amusedly. He shakes the thought out of his head as he blinks once, twice and maybe even a third time to make sure this visage wasn't conjured up by his brain. He _did_ stay up a little later than usual last night studying for an upcoming exam, not late enough to break one of Queen's rules he held himself to but enough that his body was sluggish in going through his daily activities. That _surely_ was reason enough for his brain to-

He clears his throat, "Sebek would you care to explain why you're in the stables during off-club hours without permission?" 

"Ah! Riddle-senpai, t-th--" Sebek freezes in place, hay crunching underneath his hands, stumbling over his words as he tries to string them together. A flush begins to blossom on his face and Riddle takes pity on him. He sighs deeply as he walks over to the first year, offers his hand which Sebek graciously takes. 

Riddle almost stumbles onto the floor from the weight Sebek uses to pull himself up but luckily he has stable footing but that doesn't subtract from the fact that for a quick millisecond Riddle was certain. He was going to meet a straw-filled doom.

A snort greets them when Sebek settles onto his feet. Riddle eyes the bay coloured equine, a wooden bristle brush stuck on their mane, locked tightly in between the dark strands.

"You can give me your excuses later but I see you were in the midst of brushing Dorté…"

Sebek follows Riddle's gaze, "One of the staff let the horses out in the paddock and I couldn't help but notice Dorté had many wild flowers and grasses in their mane during flying lessons so…" He trails off before he snaps to attention, "Apologies Riddle-senpai! I really should have let you know but it was on such short notice and I got carri--"

Riddle holds up his hand effectively silencing the other, "I'm aware that you had good intentions but it wouldn't do if students were allowed to enter and exit the stables as they pleased, horses are skittish and I'm sure you know as much, it would only make them that much more nervous to have strangers wandering in… while you aren't a stranger, this could encourage others to do so." 

Riddle shifts his weight onto his right leg, "I already have enough on my plate with Silver's impromptu stall naps…" he adds with a whisper.

A flash of emotions explode across Sebek's face, the mere implication that he's causing as much trouble as Silver for Riddle, himself… his stomach drops at the notion and his eyebrows furrow immensely.

Before he can get a retort out Riddle predicts his attitude change whenever the second year is so much as mentioned, "I will however _choose_ to overlook this incident this _one_ time but be aware you will be relegated to stable duty for a whole month if this occurs again. Understood?" 

Sebek brightens up considerably, "Understood!" 

A ghost of a smile graces Riddle's face, if there was one thing he liked about the boisterous first year it's that he was extremely obedient, never one to argue with Riddle's commands as long, as he put it, were reasonable. Sebek mirrors his smile with his own.

Dorté stomps the ground, hoof making a muffled thump, not quite pleased with being ignored while a hair brush is stuck in between their mane.

"Ah, Dorté!" Sebek immediately rushes over to his companion, tending to the brush and _finally_ releasing it from its hair entwined prison. 

Riddle joins Sebek's side, "I see you're having trouble with Dorté."

"Oh, you saw all that…?" Sebek intent on not meeting Riddle's gaze, fingers thrumming against Dorté's side as he returns to diligently sliding the wooden brush through their tangled mane.

"Heard," Riddle corrects. "If they're giving so much trouble," his eyes tracking Sebek's every movement, "...Vorpal used to be rather antsy when I first groomed them so I'm well accustomed to fidgety horses." 

"For one I can see you didn't tie the rope halter properly or even have a lead rope at that." 

Sebek lowers his head, "I thought it was going to be a quick groom…"

Riddle tuts as his hand trails up Dorté's crest, petting him behind his ears as he fingers the hastily tied knot Sebek created and replaces it with his own, one _properly_ fitted. On the walls surrounding them, lead ropes of all kinds are hung up and he grabs one to attach to the rope-like bridle.

"It'll be much easier to get Dorté to stand still like this," Riddle gently lays the rope in Sebek's hand, "If Dorté moves even one of his hoofs forward then lead back to his original place, adding a phrase like 'whoa' to the action helps establish to the horse that what they're doing is unwarranted. They'll learn to eventually stay still with enough chiding."

Riddle flutters his eyes open, he hadn't realised that he closed them mid-lecture and is promptly greeted with the visage of Sebek: eyes widen with his mouth slightly ajar.

"Did I perhaps say something strange?"

"No, nothing of the sort…" Sebek mumbles, "I'm merely amazed by your knowledge of horses is all… it's admirable."

_A-admirable?_

Riddle blushes a colour akin to his namesake.

Dorté, unamused with the display between the two handlers, raises his hoof and stamps the ground again.

"W-whoa!!" Sebek lightly tugs the rope lead.

Dorté ceases the motion, standing momentarily still for a couple of seconds. Those few seconds are enough to have Sebek beaning, eyes sparkling as he directs his smile at Riddle. Pure unadulterated joy lights up his face and it's moments like these that Riddle is reminded how the stoic intimidating first year can be rather…

_Cute._

Fondness blossoms in his chest, flowering into a rose bud, resilient and born of affection, that he swallows down in favour of continuing to guide the green haired boy through equine care.


End file.
